


In The Morning I'm Cast Out (But You Know I'll Land Here Again)

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec always keeps his promises, Alec protects his loved ones, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Magnus, M/M, Magnus saves the day, Near Death Experiences, Songfic, Worried Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Every time I'm on patrol or a mission, just remember that I will come back. I will always come back home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning I'm Cast Out (But You Know I'll Land Here Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song Get Home.
> 
> I'm surprised that I have given another story this early, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I obviously spoiled the story because of the tags, but whatever

 Magnus was making his way towards his bedroom with Chairman Meow in tow. He was worried at the moment, and the only way to lessen his worries was a nice nap to let it subside. He was wearing a purple silk robe over his half-naked body, only a pair of glittery tight-fitting boxers were worn underneath it. He crashed down on his plush bed, a sigh escaping his lips. He looked at the clock at his nightstand. _It's freaking midnight! Where the hell is he?!_ He thought, referring to his Shadowhunter boyfriend, who is quite late these past few weeks.

 During the first few days, Magnus thought that maybe Alec was just busy and that there were, coincidentally he hoped, a lot of demons lurking around during his patrol. But as time passed, and a few days became _three weeks_ of being late, the warlock had become even more worried than he usually is. He was restless, always waiting for his lover to walk through the door. When he does, Magnus makes an effort in seeing if the Shadowhunter had no injuries obtained. Alec, in favor towards the both of them, lets his boyfriend tend to him, even if he doesn't really want to trouble the other.

 While the warlock was too occupied by his thoughts, he didn't hear the apartment's door creak open, letting the tired Shadowhunter inside. Only when he heard a loud thud on the floor did he realize someone else's presence. _Alexander!_ Magnus immediately went outside his bedroom door, revealing a black haired teenager collapsed on the front of his door step.

 He made his way towards his lover, turning him over so he's lying on his back. Alec had a coughing fit as he did so. The warlock noticed that his robe and carpet were stained with blood. _Alec's_ blood. It was gushing at his side and also staining his clothes. It made Magnus' heart stop in horror.

 "By Lilith, what happened?! Just hold on, Alexander!"

 He brought his hand to the Shadowhunter's side, blue sparks tried to stop the wound from bleeding, but it only slowed down a little. He was glad that it did though and that it was only a mundane injury. No poisons or enchantments had been present inside his system. But the wound was deep and he didn't know how long did the Nephilim endured this as he went back here. He snapped his fingers, summoning some supplies he needed.

 Magnus looked at Alec, his pale face turning even paler. The blues of his eyes became distant, his eyelids dropping. He held onto his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. He didn't want to loose him. He didn't want to loose the one person he loves so dearly. He knew that he would, but he didn't think that it would come too soon.

 "Stay with me, Alexander. Please!"

 It was the only thing that he could say before the Shadowhunter slumped down against him and was enveloped by the darkness.

 

* * *

 

 Magnus was sitting on the floor across from Alec's resting body. He was relieved that his fuss wasn't for nothing. That he saved his lover from dying in his arms, which was quite poetic. He had moved the Shadowhunter when he felt him breathing evenly again, though his eyes were still closed.

 The warlock was thinking various thoughts as he stared at the other's face as it gets back its original color. _Why would he come here? He was about to die, yet he still goes here instead of the Institute. Why didn't Isabelle or Goldilocks do anything to help him? Did they even know that he was wounded? Alec was obviously being the protector, taking the blow from one of them. If it was the blonde who was the target, I would murder him myself._

 Then Magnus heard a soft moan of his name from Alec's lips. He crawled towards the couch, shushing his beloved from saying anything. He placed a hand on his cheek, running his thumb on it.

 "Rest, darling. We don't want you getting any worse than you already are."

 The Shadowhunter only stayed still, opening his eyes that revealed a shade of hazy blue. He coughed hoarsely, wheezing afterwards as he took some much needed air. The warlock had a pained expression on his face, concern also present in it.

 "Why did you come here, Alexander?" Magnus blurted out his thoughts.

 Alec smiled despite the current situation he is in. He looked up at the ceiling, the light illuminating the blues of his eyes. He looked back down, meeting golden-green ones.

 "I'm really sorry, Magnus, but I promised, didn't I? I promised that I would always come back. That I will always come back home."

 "But you could've died! Why didn't you went to the Institute instead?! I think that you didn't even let your sister or your parabatai know you're injured!"

 Magnus was infuriated. Of course he's touched by Alec keeping his promise, but it's not worth it if he's not with him in the end! The Shadowhunter sat up, slowly making his way to his lover. He knelt in front of him, hands on top of the other's.

 "Please hear me out first, darling."

 The warlock was surprised at the use of a pet name towards him, which silenced him. It was so _unlike_ Alec to call him _darling_ or anything else other than _Magnus_ or _Mags_.

 "The reason why I went back here is to see you. When I saw what time it was, I wanted to hurry back home, knowing that you would be waiting for me with a worried expression on your face. I never want to see that expression on your face, so I made an effort so that I would come home."

 Alec cupped Magnus' cheeks in his hands, his eyes staring directly at him. He ran a thumb over the tanned skin, earning a satisfied sigh from the warlock. The Shadowhunter frowned at the dejected demeanor of his lover.

 "Remember how you would always rant about how my graying sweater? Well, it's the same thing with your pained expression right now. It doesn't suit you. You're better off with your sarcastic remarks and sly smirks."

 That earned a smile from Magnus. Alec smiled as well, content that his boyfriend was no longer angry nor upset. He leaned their foreheads together, their breaths ghosting over one another's lips.

 "Please never worry too much about me ever again, Magnus. Every time I'm on patrol or a mission, just remeber that I will come back. I will always get back home."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, requests, etc. are highly appreciated.  
> I mostly appreciate when you correct my grammar because I'm that kind of person


End file.
